


Bacon

by Tony_Starks_biscuits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Lil ficlet, M/M, Stony Drabble, just a lil dribble drabble, stony fluff, with a pinch of superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starks_biscuits/pseuds/Tony_Starks_biscuits
Summary: Bacon.





	Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I thought I’d start small and basic! It’s not the best and better is coming, but for now chew on this! Love and hugs, Tony_Starks_biscuits

Bacon. The smell was captivating and unmistakable. Tony’s nose recognized the amazing aroma and his eyes fluttered open. ‘Do I smell bacon?’ He thought to himself as he rolled onto his right side and saw that his husband was gone. He would get up to investigate soon but he had a feeling that Steve’s absence and the smell of bacon meant breakfast was soon. He closed his eyes and covered his brown haired head with his comforter. After a moment he heard the bedroom door click open and the soft but heavy footsteps pad over to his side of the bed. Tony pulled the covers down just below his eyes and right above his nose, to reveal his tall and extremely handsome husband at his nightstand pouring orange juice into a glass. Steve saw Tony’s head peer from the covers out of the corner of his eye. “Morning sweetheart...did you sleep well?” “Better than last night-“ he said sitting up slowly. He had hurt his back in a battle a few days prior and was still healing. “When did you get up?” Tony asked as Steve sat the pitcher on the nightstand. “Around five. I went for my run and picked up some things for breakfast on the way back.” “I see” tony nodded. “Yeah, you hungry? I made eggs, pancakes, and-“ “bacon” they both said at the same time. “Yes I made your bacon” Steve chuckled and handed tony a full plate and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. “Thanks babe this looks great.” The pancakes were neatly topped with strawberries, whipped cream and a dash of powdered sugar. Steve could be quite the chef. Steve sat down by wear he could see Tony’s feet under the covers and looked up at his husband who already had a mouth full of pancake. He was so cute even if he was a forty eight year old man with powdered sugar in his goatee. “Mghm-“ tony grunted. “You....have really outdone yourself...this time Steven I mean this is just fantastic! The FLUFF the FLAVOR! Amazing!” Tony exclaimed. “You’re so-“ Steve thought back to the other day when Peter had been teaching him the new slang. “...extra.” That was the word. Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. “God if you don’t sound like your son. Speaking of peter, I’m surprised he hasn’t turned up yet. When he smells food he normally-“ as if on cue peter busted through the door and froze. “I smelled bacon!”


End file.
